What's Left of Me
by PopTartz
Summary: Sora is gone, and Roxas is set free. Now he has feelings for Kairi, but his Nobody nature gets in the way. OneShot SongFic. This is my first story, so please read and review!


_Watch my life pass me by_

_In the rear view mirror_

I've been inside of you for a long time now. I've watched everything you've done. You're living the life that should be mine. I don't deserve to be a Nobody. I want to be my own person. I know you like the back of my hand, now. Rather... your hand. I know your experiences, and even your friends. One in particular...

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer_

I love seeing her face. Whenever I see her, I feel like I'm my own person again. I'm glad you're her friend. I often imagine that when she comes up to talk to you, that she doesn't even know you exist. It's ME she's talking to. I'm the ones she cares about. We spend time together and laugh together, and I'm starting to have these weird feelings. But just like Namine's pictures of you, all of the memories we've made are fake. They belong to you, and deep down I know it.

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Soon it will all set in. She doesn't like me at all. She doesn't even KNOW me. My spirits are up so high. The higher they get, the longer they will fall. What have I gotten myself into?

'_Cause I want you_

_And I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin._

_Like a hunger_

_Like a burnin'_

_To find a place I've never been._

I can't call it love. I'm not able to love. Nobodies don't love. I guess the best I could do was describe the feeling that will never have the right to a name.

You were in a battle. For the first time, it was a battle you lost. I watched you slowly transform into a heartless. I was pained knowing that I could do nothing for you now. I watched your new form slink away. My other half was no more. But now... now I was half a person. For some reason I know I don't have much time left. I feel like I'm becoming less and less of who I was. Maybe it's the sorrow devouring my soul. That is, my fake sorrow. I can't feel sorrow, either.

_Now I'm broken_

_And I'm faded._

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_But you can have what's left of me._

I'm meeting her for the first time. She's beautiful. Her pale blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, and her crimson hair dances in the wind. Finally, it's a fantasy come true. She's mine now that you're out of the picture. Her laugh sounds like a wind chime. At last, it was I who provoked such a beautiful sound. When she found out what had become of you, I held her while she cried. I've been here for her more than you ever were. I can't help but feel endless guilt, though. I'm glad for the vary reason she is crying. She is in pain.

_I've been dying inside._

_Little by little._

_No where to go._

_Goin outta my mind._

_An endless circle._

_Runnin from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still._

She saved me from the insanity that I was suffering inside of you. I have a reason to live now.

'_Cause I want you_

_And I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin._

_Like a hunger_

_Like a burnin'_

_To find a place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken_

_And I'm faded._

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_But you can have what's left of me._

She confides in me. We sit on the docks. I smile blissfully, and she suddenly looks at me. I'm shocked by the words she utters. This can't be real. She can't truly care about me that strongly. Do I even deserve such a sentence directed at ME?

_Fallin' faster,_

_Barely breathing._

_Give me something to believe in._

_Tell me it's not all in my head._

Maybe I'm dreaming. It's too good to be true.

_Take what's left of this man._

_Make me whole once again._

It IS too good to be true. I can't subject her to this. I'm not a whole person. I feel like I'm real when I'm with her, but I'm fooling myself, and even worse, I'm fooling her. Despite my hopeful wishes, she could never make me whole. It's impossible.

'_Cause I want you_

_And I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin._

_Like a hunger_

_Like a burnin'_

_To find a place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken_

_And I'm faded._

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_But you can have what's left of me._

I sigh with regret and shake my head. I stand up. I watch her eyes sparkle with tears. I tell her that I can't do this to her. I could never give her what she truly needs. It would be wrong. She deserves better than me. She can't love a man that will never be able to love her back. Now that I've broken her heart, I can't stay here. I slowly wipe her tear-stained cheeks and tell her I have to go. If I had a heart, it would be shattered. I know I'll be broken forever. This is a nightmare that will never be erased. I want so bad to make her happy, but my leaving is the best thing for her. She'll forget me some day, and I pray that her pain will be gone. I hear her desperate sobs as I walk away. For once in my life, I'm glad I don't have a heart. The pain I would be feeling would probably be too much to handle.

Now that she's gone, I have no purpose anymore. I'm fading again. My time is running out. If I had a heart, I would love her until my last moment on earth. A moment that approaches rapidly.

_I've been dyin' inside you see._

_I'm going outta my mind,_

_Outta my mind._

_I'm just runnin' in circles all the time._

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind._

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_Take what's left of me._


End file.
